vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Salvatore/Appearance
Season One |-|Clothing= Damon favors dark clothing over light or colorful clothes. A staple of his wardrobe is his black leather jacket that he often wears with matching boots. He favors black or dark rinse jeans to match his dark appearance and demeanor. He is also spotted wearing a black button downs or t-shirts with matching belts. One of his favorite designers is John Varvatos as seen in Family Ties after Stefan stabs him, ruining his shirt http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Varvatos. |-|Hair= Throughout Season One of The Vampire Diaries, Damon sported a coffee black, straight hair style that reaches just over his ears with bangs that sweep across his forehead. In flashbacks from 1864, when he was in his early twenties, his hair is noticeably longer and curlier. |-|Other= Damon has dark hair, piercing blue eyes and fair skin with olive undertones. Damon also has a square jaw and a menacing bad boy smile. His body is toned and lean but not overly muscular and bulky. He always appears very clean shaven.He is now together with Elena Gilbert. |-|Gallery= 0x01-Damon.jpg 1x01-Damon.jpg 1x02-Damon.jpg 1x03-Damon.jpg 1x04-Damon.jpg 1x05-Damon.jpg 1x06-Damon.jpg 1x07-Damon.jpg 1x08-Damon.jpg 1x09-Damon.jpg 1x10-Damon.jpg 1x11-Damon.jpg 1x12-Damon.jpg 1x13-Damon.jpg 1x14-Damon.jpg 1x15-Damon.jpg 1x16-Damon.jpg 1x17-Damon.jpg 1x18-Damon.jpg 1x19-Damon.jpg 1x20-Damon.jpg 1x21-Damon.jpg 1x22-Damon.jpg Season Two |-|Clothing= Damon's choice of clothing hasn't changed dramatically from Season One, though he has softened his look from wearing a lot of leather to wearing dark button downs and t-shirts. For special occasions, Damon is always dressed to the nines. |-|Hair= Damon's hair is seemingly longer than in the pilot, though there are some diminutive changes in his style since season one. His hair style varies from sporty, to professional to relaxed, often leaving a piece or two hanging over his forehead. Overall, he does not venture far from parting his hair down the middle. In a flashback to 1864, Damon's hair was curly and parted on the side. |-|Other= Damon's eyes have changed from appearing cold and menacing from season one to flirty in season two. His vampire eyes are basically the same as the last season. Damon still retains his athletic body from season one and takes off his shirt several times throughout the season. |-|Gallery= 0x02-Damon.jpg|link=Flashbacks 2x01-Damon.jpg|link=The Return 2x02-Damon.jpg|link=Brave New World 2x03-Damon.jpg|link=Bad Moon Rising 2x04-Damon.jpg|link=Memory Lane 2x05-Damon.jpg|link=Kill or Be Killed 2x06-Damon.jpg|link=Plan B 2x07-Damon.jpg|link=Masquerade 2x08-Damon.jpg|link=Rose (episode) 2x09-Damon.jpg|link=Katerina 2x10-Damon.jpg|link=The Sacrifice 2x11-Damon.jpg|link=By the Light of the Moon 2x12-Damon.jpg|link=The Descent 2x13-Damon.jpg|link=Daddy Issues 2x14-Damon.jpg|link=Crying Wolf 2x15-Damon.jpg|link=The Dinner Party 2x16-Damon.jpg|link=The House Guest 2x17-Damon.jpg|link=Know Thy Enemy 2x18-Damon.jpg|link=The Last Dance 2x19-Damon.jpg|link=Klaus (episode) 2x20-Damon.jpg|link=The Last Day 2x21-Damon.jpg|link=The Sun Also Rises 2x22-Damon.jpg|link=As I Lay Dying Season Three |-|Clothing= In Season Three, Damon often wears button down shirts and dark jeans. His style has not changed much except for wearing more t-shirts, mainly black and gray. |-|Hair= Damon's hair appears darker and messier than in seasons before. The front is cut shorter than before and the back is longer. |-|Other= His eyes are a lot more silver then anyone has seem to depict it so be. He seems to be a bit more muscular. |-|Gallery= 7839396.jpg Damon-Salvatore-damon-salvatore-28037560-1024-768.jpg Damon-salvatore.jpg Watevr.jpg Damon rebekah- Break On Through 0478.jpg Season Four |-|Clothing= TBA |-|Hair= TBA |-|Other= TBA |-|Gallery= Damon410mz.jpg Season Five Clothing TBA Hair TBA Other TBA Gallery TBA Category:Appearance